The List
by Blackdeer7
Summary: In ME3, after the Mars mission, Liara mentioned that she'd like to see the list of reasons why Shepard was happy to see her. See what happens after Shepard finally sends her that list. FShep/Liara.


**Author's Note:**

Many thanks go out to Lyaksandra for her "convergence theory" chat and tremendous help with defining the various items on "The List." Without her assistance, this fic would have stayed a fleeting idea rummaging around in my head. *applauds*

Also, to those who opt to read, Fav, Alert and/or Review! Your interest and feedback are greatly appreciated, not to mention motivating in the most cleverish of ways.

Now... on with the show!

* * *

The List

Lakota Shepard sat on her couch in an effort to obtain something that eluded her since leaving Earth – peace of mind. In order to aid in her relaxation, she had donned her most comfortable clothing – dark grey cotton sweatpants, a white tank top, a navy blue hooded sweatshirt and grey crew cut socks. To calm her mind, she focused her thoughts on the quiet ambiance of the room – the resonate hum of the _Normandy_ navigating its way through space, the soft bluish hues emanating from the aquarium which bathed the darkened room in an ethereal luminance, and the earthy sweet scent of white sage from the incense she had burned earlier that morning.

Samara once told her that there was no difference between meditating in a cave or in the center of a city, because peace was within and was not dependent on external circumstances. Lakota knew this was true, she had been taught to use meditation as a grounding tool since before joining the Alliance, but the discipline was put to the test now when her life felt full of chaos and tragedy. She reminded herself once again that being in touch with inner peace was not the same as being happy. Beneath the tears, grief and frustration, a steadiness remained —an inner stillness—independent of the circumstances. As she closed her eyes and relaxed her arms, resting her hands on her thighs, she began to focus on taking slow, deep breaths.

Then the door to her cabin swooshed open and Dr. Liara T'Soni marched through the threshold with a grim expression on her face as though having tasted something foul. She was dressed in her familiar blue-white jumpsuit and white short-hemmed lab coat. As much as she had changed since meeting the commander those many years ago on Therum, she still felt most at ease wearing her tailor-made jacket.

Startled by the unexpected visitor, Lakota's eyes shot open and her body tensed for action, but when she saw the familiar blue form headed toward her, she exhaled the breath she had been holding and sat back on the couch. Smiling, she said, "Doctor, this is an unexpected surprise."

"Commander, what is this?" demanded the asari curtly as she held out the device that was in her left hand.

"It looks like a data pad."

Liara halted her advance when she stood in front of her lover. "I know what _this_ is, but what is _this_!" She shoved the datapad in front of the seated woman's face and then with her right index finger she pointed to the digital readout.

The Spectre looked at the datapad, and then looked up at her lover with an utterly stoic expression. "It looks like a list."

"Very good," said Liara, a slight condescending tone laced within her words. "Now explain yourself."

Without showing any expression, Lakota replied, "It's the list you asked for."

The researcher's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I asked for?" she questioned.

"Yep. You."

Liara crossed her arms defiantly in front of her chest and lowered an accusing gaze at the seated woman. A heavy silence filled the space between them while perturbed blue eyes pierced into green until Lakota – no longer able to keep a straight face - burst into an impish grin.

Leaning back, the Spectre leisurely stretched her arms along the top edge of the couch. "Don't you remember? Right after Mars you said you'd like to see the list of reasons why I was happy to see you. There's your list."

"_This _is your list?" said the asari incredulously. She looked at the data pad, frowned, then looked directly at her lover. "Number ten, you're beautiful and who doesn't like eye candy while exploring a creepy ship, facility or planet?"

"True!" exclaimed the Spectre. "You are beautiful… and regardless of the setting, I do like looking at you."

"Thank you, Commander," replied researcher scornfully. "It is very reassuring to know you are focused on my posterior instead of the mission objective."

"Maybe your posterior _is_ the objective."

Rolling her eyes, the researcher huffed, "I'll make sure to inform the others the next time we are exploring a…_ creepy_ setting." Agitated, she began to pace next to the coffee table which sat in front of the couch. "Number nine, we meld, which saves me from thinking for myself."

Lakota raised her hands in front of her as though warding off a physical attack. "Okay, I was just teasing with that one."

The asari stopped abruptly and glowered at her lover. "If you ever want to _meld _again, you had better be."

The Spectre coughed self-consciously. "Noted."

"Number eight - you're here, now I don't have to chase you down at Hagalaz."

"Come on," said Lakota defensively. "Even you hated that place."

"That may be, but I was not aware that my location weighed so heavily on your happiness to see me."

The Spectre groaned as her face fell into the palm of her right hand.

"This one is endearing, too," said the asari sarcastically. "Number seven, your evil eye keeps Alenko and Allers away."

With her face still plastered in the palm of her hand, Lakota shook her head. "It's true though."

"What about Specialist Traynor?"

Confused, the Spectre raised her head to look at her lover. "What about Traynor?"

"She is interested in more than your shower, Commander."

"She is not," dismissed Lakota, then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Wait a minute… how did you know about the shower thing?"

A calculating smile shined on Liara's lips.

"Right," grumbled the Spectre. "Forget I asked." Before another word could be said, she reached out and took the datapad from her lover's hands. "These aren't all so bad, you know. Like number six… you're cute."

Liara's hands perched on her hips as her right foot began tapping the floor in irritation. "And?"

"And what?"

"I read the list, Commander. Why do you find me so cute?"

The Spectre cleared her throat nervously. "Because you're the only asari I know who tattooed on eyebrows."

"I am glad to know that you find the little details so charming." Liara's arms returned to their defiant pose - crossed in front of her chest. "But I particularly like number five on your list. How did you put it again?"

Sheepishly, Lakota said, "Your breasts… they keep growing."

"Objectifying an asari. How very… _human_ of you, Commander."

"There's no good way to respond to that."

"No, there isn't," scorned the researcher. "But maybe you were trying to make up for it with number four. I believe you said that I am too demure to shout 'For Tuchanka!' in battle, even though I am obviously part krogan."

"Well, you are. Anyone can see it in you now."

Liara tilted her head to the side, eyeing her lover sharply. "Next time I headbutt someone or go into a blood rage, I'll make sure to think of you."

Shrugging her shoulders in agreement, the Spectre said, "As long as I'm not your target, I'm good with that."

"The day is young, Commander."

"So I am gathering."

Liara padded over to the seated woman, grabbed the data pad, and then took a step back. "Number three, you're the Shadow broker, which ups your sexiness with an air of mystery and intrigue."

"You don't agree," stated the Spectre flatly.

"If overseeing an expansive organization which is networked to every corner of the galaxy or knowing secrets that could overthrow governments in minutes or gathering data that is vital to the survival of every known sentient species is seen as _sexy_, then I suppose I agree."

"Well," mused the Spectre, "at least we agree on something."

Liara glared at her lover. "This one is nice. Number two, Matriarch Aethyta is your father which means free drinks at the bar."

Lakota mumbled under her breath, "I could use a drink right now."

"How extraordinary. My lineage is supporting a nubile substance abuse problem."

"I prefer to think of it as indulgently opportunistic behavior."

"Just like the time you attempted to run the Mako over a thresher maw."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you, Doctor?"

Liara glanced at the list in her hand. "No."

"Fantastic."

"And what was the number one reason why you were glad to see me on Mars?" asked the asari.

The Spectre fidgeted on the couch, then once again, nervously cleared her throat. "You're blue, and blue is my favorite color unless I'm taking a psych eval, then it's black. That always freaks them out."

"Black is the absence of light, so it is technically not a color," said Liara matter-of-factly. "It is also a symbol of menace, evil and desire for power."

"Exactly!" laughed the Spectre as she leaned back into the couch. "You should see the panicked expression on their faces!"

"So that's it. _That's_ your list?"

Nodding her head in affirmation, Lakota said, "Reasons one through ten."

The asari shook her head and sighed heavily in disappointment. "Thank you for explaining yourself, Commander. It was most… illuminating." Then she turned to head back out of the cabin.

Before Liara could take one step, Lakota had jumped up from the couch and nimbly caught her arm, spinning her around so they stood face to face. "Hey, now. You didn't think I was serious about that list, did you? I wasn't. I was just teasing."

"Really?" dared the asari. "You don't think my breasts are getting bigger?"

"What? How should I know? Well, maybe. I don't know. It's not like it matters," rambled the Spectre. "I mean…. I don't pay attention to that sort of thing."

Liara scowled in disbelief.

"Okay, fine. You got me. I do pay attention and they have gotten bigger, but that's not one of the real reasons I was happy to see you on Mars."

"No?"

"NO!" said Lakota adamantly. "Of course not!"

"So it must be the distraction my posterior creates. Now that I know where your eyes will be focused, should I pose for your enjoyment?"

"What? No! That would be wickedly sexy, but… NO!"

"Is it my tattooed eyebrows then?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I understand," chided the researcher, "it must be the free drinks Matriarch Aethyta supplies."

"Oh no you don't, T'Soni!" said Lakota, her mind finally catching on to the shift in the asari's now playful voice. "No fair trying to turn the tables on me."

Liara flashed her lover a coy smile. "All's fair in love and war, Commander."

"Well, thank the gods you still love me." Lakota's brows furrowed questioningly. "You do still love me, right? This isn't war?"

Chucking the asari leaned in and placed a soft, but quick kiss on her lover's lips. "We're in diplomatic talks."

"How about a massage?"

"Peace between us cannot be bought."

"Add dinner."

"Done."

"I thought peace couldn't be bought."

"That was bartering."

"Oh… silly me." Lakota captured the asari's hips and pulled her close, so their bodies were pressed together in a tender, but tight embrace. "You know, one of the real reasons I was happy to see you has to do with your eyes. How their deep blue hues make me feel as though I've come home. Like I'm being wrapped in a warm embrace."

"Many asari have blue eyes, Commander," countered the researcher.

"Your intelligence and ability to adapt to any situation life throws at you has always amazed me."

"I believe there are VIs with that same type of programming."

Pursing her lips together, Lakota parried, "I love your strength of character, your unwavering loyalty and your determined focus when you set your sights on a mystery to be solved."

"Kal Reegar is strong, loyal and determined. Maybe you should reconsider your choice of romantic partners." Raising one eyebrow, Liara challenged, "Or maybe I should."

"Hush," whispered Lakota before she placed a playful kiss on her lover's lips. "That's just silly talk."

"Is it?"

"Yes." The Spectre's green eyes captured blue with their intensity and conviction. "Besides, it's not all those individual things that I love about you."

"No?"

"No," said Lakota. "It's the fact that all of those many wonderful traits converge at one specific point." The Spectre's hands slid up the sides of the asari's body until her fingertips brushed along her lightly freckled cheeks, and then delicately captured her face within their grasp. "And that point, Doctor… is _you_."

Lakota's left hand snaked around to the base of the asari's ridged neckline, tugging gently until their lips met in a lingering caress, enthralling each other with their hypnotic dance of deftly applied pressure and sensual rhythm. As their lips parted and her tongue slipped between Liara's, deepening the kiss with its slow, erotic exploration, a low moan escaped the asari.

"That sound is another one for the list," murmured the Spectre after the kiss ended and their foreheads rested together.

"Be careful, Commander," teased the asari, "I may make a list of reasons why I was happy to see you, as well."

"Really? You'd make a list for me?"

"Yes, Commander. I think it is safe to say that I have already started one."

"Well, at least you'll be thinking about something other than acquiring war assets."

"What?"

"You've been working around the clock," explained Lakota. "I figured you needed a distraction."

"So you decided to distract me by provoking me?"

The Spectre grinned proudly. "It worked didn't it? You're here with me."

"That is true," said Liara as an affection smile graced her lips. "But, Commander…"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Don't do it again."

"Yes, Doctor."


End file.
